


Crowned Christmas Wedding

by SherryBaby14



Category: Hallmark - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Smut, hallmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You take a Christmas vacation and meet a charming stranger who may be more than he appears.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Crowned Christmas Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I love Hallmark Christmas movies as much as the next person, this story is kind of them all mashed into one. I may be poking fun a bit, but it is all out of love.

Day one of your Christmas vacation in Romkovia, a tiny European country nestled into the mountainside. You woke up refreshed in the tiny inn and were ready to soak in the Christmas experience. 

With a scarf around your neck, earmuffs, and mittens, you couldn’t contain your grin as you walked down the street. The town was bustling with shoppers, celebrators, and general festive fun. 

“Ho, ho, ho,” a man dressed as Santa rang a bell. “Why good morning miss.”

“Good morning Santa!” You laughed, his gleefulness infecting your soul. “You know, I think I have something for you.”

You reached into your purse and sifted around, grabbing some money to donate of course, but that wasn’t what you were searching for. 

“Here.” You held out a candy cane as you dropped the money into his coffer. “Merry Christmas.”

“For me?” His brown eyes started to water. “A present for Santa. That is a rarity.”

“Well you’re the one spreading the most cheer.” Feeling bold you leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You deserve all the love.”

“And what is your Christmas wish this year?” Santa tilted his head. 

Your heart spoke its true desire in your mind, but you didn’t speak the words out loud.

“For my friends and family to be happy and healthy.” You smiled and shrugged. 

You swore you hear the sound of bells or petals floating around you, your smile dropped as you looked around. 

“Santa heard your wish dear.” He winked. “Consider it granted. Ho Ho Ho!”

Santa returned to ringing his bell and the smile returned to your face as you kept walking. 

“Strange guy.” You took a sip from your coffee cup as you took in your surroundings. 

The snow peaks were the perfect backdrop to the swiss feel of the town. The cobbled street was barely wide enough for cars and it seemed most people preferred walking here anyway. 

A store front up ahead caught your eye. You turned to look at the beautiful display of scarves. A sign above them said “hand-knit”. You were fortunate that this country’s main language was English. 

You we’re about to step inside, when WHAM, something crashed into your shoulder. Your foot got a piece of ice.

“Ahh!” Your coffee went flying in the air as you fell back, bracing yourself for impact. 

A pain radiated up your tailbone when you crashed into the sidewalk, your coffee cup hitting the ground with a thunk next to you.

“I’m sorry miss, are you alright.” A hand was extended out to you, but the sun was blocking your view of the man. “I get lost is my thoughts sometimes. I didn’t mean to bump into you.” 

Your hand found him and you let him guide you to your feet. Once his image became clearer any piece-of-mind you had planned vanished. He had shoulder-length dark hair and a bit of a beard with clear blue eyes.

“Accidents happen.” You found your footing and felt a bit nervous. He was so pretty.

“I spilled your coffee too.” He reached down and picked up the empty cup. “There’s a shop over there. Let me purchase you a new one.”

“That’s not necessary.” You smoothed out your coat. 

“Please. I insist.” His hand found your back and he began guiding you across the street. 

“Well, thank you.” You decided the scarves could wait. “I’m Y/N.” 

“That’s a beautiful name.” He swallowed. “You can call me Bucky.”

“Interesting name.” You laughed. 

“It’s a nickname.” He held open the door to the small shop. “But I like it much better than my real one.”

The little shop was perfect. Christmas decorations hung all around as the barista’s made lattes for people laughing in ski sweaters. If your spirits weren’t lifted by the sight, the scent really nailed it home.

“Mmmm.” You breathed in the hints of mint, coffee, and chocolate. “I think I had enough coffee this morning. But I will take a hot chocolate.” 

“Two hot cocoas to go please.” Bucky stepped up to the counter. “In reusable mugs. One with the Santas and one with the gingerbread men.” 

He paid and then held an arm out for you to go to one of the tall tables against the deep wooden wall. You peeled off your coat and winter gear, not wanting to sweat as you had a seat. Adjusting your sweater over your leggings. 

“A visitor in Romkovia? This close to Christmas?” Bucky sat opposite. “What brings you to our tiny country?”

“I wanted a European Christmas.” You signaled to the wonder around you. “Google led me to Romkovia. I figured why not?” 

“Are you traveling with family?”

“Just me.” You shrugged. 

“Well, is Christmas without family a Christmas at all?” He looked concerned. “I’m sorry. Your circumstances must be private.”

“Here’s a picture of my family.” You held out your phone, eager to show off the three children.

“They’re stunning.” He smiled. “I’d guess five, eight, and twelve?”

“You’re good with your ages.” You were impressed. “They’re spending Christmas with their father’s parents.” 

“Your children are gorgeous. I’m sure they will miss you.” He handed the phone back.

“They’re my nieces and nephew.” You set the phone down. “My sister and her husband died in a car accident a few years back. I’ve been their guardian ever since.” 

“My condolences.” Bucky’s brow furrowed. “That is noble of you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You shrugged. “My parents died when I was still in high school, so I know how important it is to have adults in your life.” 

“They’re lucky to have you.” Bucky nodded. “I imagine caring for them is a full-time job.”

“I’m a grade school teacher.” You perked up, thinking about your students. “I love touching kids’ lives. Second graders this year. They are a handful. The school board tried to cut our funding for the Christmas pageant, but a group of us teachers got together, raised funds, donate our own money. It was the most fantastic pageant ever.”

You offered your phone for photos. Bucky’s eyes went wide as he scanned through the performance, a feeling of pride welled in your chest. 

“And what is this?” He turned your phone toward you. 

“That’s my home!” You looked at the 4000 square foot, two stories, with a finished basement, six-bedroom, four-bathroom house. “My street puts on a light decorating contest each year. We have like a candy cane lane thing going on.”

“And you’re missing that?” Bucky tilted his head. “For Romkovia?” 

“My house is all decorated an on a timer.” You swiped through a few more photos. “That’s Mr. Crandle’s house. He’s the only one who refuses to participate. One year I’ll get him to smile. It’s always my New Year’s resolution.” 

“Two hot chocolates!” A barista came and set down your drinks. 

You began to put your coat back on as you stood up from your chair. 

“Your traditions sound quite fun.” Bucky did the same. “A bit different from ours, but not too far off.” 

“What had you so lost in your thoughts this morning you ran into me?” You buttoned up your coat and put on your earmuffs. 

“If I tried to explain it, you would miss your entire day of exploring Romkovia.” Bucky put on his gloves. “And that would be a great disservice to you.” 

“Mmmm.” You took a sip of the drink. “This is almost too decadent. I love it.” 

“Is there such a thing as too decadent?” Bucky held open the door. 

“I love the weather here.” You walked outside. “It’s late December, in the mountains, there’s snow on the ground, but my coat and winter gear keep from getting cold. It’s almost magical.”

“Hey mister! Miss!” A boy about twelve stopped in front of you. “The snowman building contest is about to start. We need more teams! Come on!”

Before you could respond the boy kept running. You looked at Bucky who shrugged.

“I said COME ON!” The young boys waved again. 

“We better follow.” Bucky grabbed your hand. 

You laughed, but didn’t object as you jogged over to the end of the street of shops. Sure enough in the town square, there was a group surrounding a few teams of two. 

“Come come.” A man in a top hat signaled you over. “I believe we have enough teams now. Let the contest begin.” 

“Snowman building?” You looked at the four other teams of adults. “Shouldn’t the kids participate?” 

“Are you kidding?” Bucky raised an eyebrow as he picked up some snow. “Kids don’t love watching adults build snowmen where you’re from?”

“Not really.” You bent down and began gathering a ball. 

There was a crowd of children cheering you on.

“They get to judge the winner.” Bucky dropped to his knees and began packing. “And I like to win.” 

He stuck his tongue out at you and you tossed some snow his way. 

“That’s not very teamlike!” He stuck his tongue out and licked some of the white away. “Enough fooling about. You get started on the head.” 

You supposed there were worse ways to spend a morning than playing in the snow.

~~~

“And the Winner is!” The man with the top hat smiled. “Bucky and Y/N!” 

All the children began to cheer as they ran over and gave you hugs. Pride ran through you as you looked at your giant snowman. He really was the best. The other competitors came and gave you congratulations. 

“Your reward.” He handed over a gift card to a chocolate shop. 

“I think I know how this can be put to good use.” You handed the card right over to the boy who called you over. 

His face went wide.

“Now share.” You jokingly pointed a finger.

“Come on everyone!” He waved his arm to the other kids. “A treat for everyone.”

The swarm of kids ran off with the young boy. You and Bucky laughed and waved farewell to the group of children.

“That was fun.” You brushed snow off your mittens. “You’re a good partner.” 

“I could use a warm-up.” Bucky walked toward the street. 

There was a cart selling fresh nuts. The scent was intoxicating.

“Nothing like roasted chestnuts at Christmas time.” He paid the vendor with some coins and handed you a bag.

“I’ve never had actual chestnuts before.” You pulled one out of the bag. “Mmm. Delicious.”

“Carriage ride?” A man with a horse and sleigh seemed to appear out of nowhere, stopping right in front of you. 

Bucky looked at you with a tilted chin, then held his hand up, signaling for you to climb aboard. 

“I suppose so.” You jumped up. 

The dark-haired man climbed in after. He noticed some fur blankets and spread them over your lap. 

The horse let out a neigh and you were off. 

“I’ve never been on one of these before.” You were shocked as you left the town and went into the woods. 

“Nothing to worry about.” Bucky placed an arm around you. “After all that snow building you need a break. Relax.” 

The sleigh whisked through the woods and you could not keep your head still as you took in the beauty of Romkovia. It was a magical place.

~~

The conversation between you and Bucky was more than natural. It flowed like a steady beat of a carol. When the sleigh slowed down and left the woods you were a bit sad. But then your ears perked up. 

“Have a holly jolly Christmas, it’s the best time of the year.” A group of carolers was at the town square. 

“I love Christmas music!” You stood before the sleigh came to a stop.

“Well no time to waste then.” Bucky paid the driver. “Let’s go have a listen.”

You almost skipped over to the square, Bucky right behind you. 

The singers were phenomenal. They wore old fashioned garb but sang classic hits. Santa Clause is coming to town came from them next and you felt the joy in your heart rise. 

When the show came to an end you clapped and Bucky yelled in appreciation. 

“This has been the most phenomenal day.” You couldn’t believe how it started out. “The best Christmas experience.” 

“Excuse me.” An older woman seemed to pop up out of nowhere. “We have our annual cookie bake-off and our judge wasn’t able to attend. The two of you look like you have a nice palette. Would you mind stepping in?”

Your mouth hung open in shock.

“Of course we will.” Bucky shoved your shoulder. “Right?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to let the baker’s down.” You grinned.

“Follow me.” The woman waved toward the storefronts.

Bucky grabbed your hand with a wink. Romkovia was something special. 

~~

“Our esteemed judges have chosen.” The MC flipped open the envelope. “Beatrice’s sugar cookies as our champion!”

You nodded and smiled as Beatrice looked shocked and teared up.

“Those really were the best cookies I’ve ever tasted.” Bucky whispered in your ear. 

“I know.” Your eyes went wide with exaggeration. “I don’t know how another cookie will ever compare.”

“Thank you so much for your assistance.” The MC came up and thanked you again. “You look familiar.”

Her eyes were on Bucky.

“I live around here. You may have seen me from time to time.” He shrugged.

“That must be it, but I don’t know. I feel like I should place you elsewhere.” She turned her head, trying to look him up and down.

“Thank you again, for a marvelous opportunity.” He took her hand. “Warmed our hearts and filled our bellies.” 

“You’re quite welcome.” The woman seemed to drop her concern at his charm.

They dropped hands and she walked away. You reached for your coat. 

“This has turned into much more of a day than I thought.” You picked up your coat. “I’m scared if I step outside Santa will appear needing help delivering presents. I don’t know how much more my Christmas spirit can handle.”

“Well, Santa will have to wait. Unfortunately, I need to head home.” Bucky put on his jacket and gloves. “Do you have plans tonight?”

“I was going to read a book by the fire.” You smiled, never anticipating a romance as part of your trip. “But I can be persuaded by a better offer.”

“A good book and a warm fire are hard to beat.” Bucky started toward the door of the bakery. “But, there’s a party tonight. Would you meet me there?”

“A party?” You looked at your clothes. “I didn’t pack an ugly sweater if it’s themed.”

“Ugly sweater?” Bucky went cross-eyed.

“It’s a…hard to explain.” You laughed. “Cultural differences.”

“I’ll have a dress delivered to you.” He smiled. “You’ll fit right in.”

“A dress?” Your brow furrowed. 

“Please. I never have a date and it would mean the world to me.” He stopped at the door. “I’m not saying it’s a date. I mean, if you wanted to pretend to make me look better I wouldn’t object, or if you wanted it to be a date I wouldn’t object or..”

“I’ll be your date.” You liked awkward Bucky. “What time should I be ready by?”

“I’ll send the dress over in an hour. A car will pick you up at 7?” Bucky pushed open the door.

“A car?” That wasn’t what you were expecting. “Not you?”

“I was supposed to be home hours ago.” He winced. “Or else I would be there myself.”

“Sure.” You figured when in Romkovia. “I’ll be ready by seven.”

Bucky walked you down the street, stopping in front of the inn. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on your cheek. 

“Thank you.” He smiled. “For today, and agreeing to tonight.” 

“I had fun too.” Your cheek warmed where his lips had been. “Tonight?”

“Till tonight.” He squeezed your hand as he walked away. 

You felt like you were on cloud nine as you went up to your room. Curious what type of dress Bucky was going to send over.

~~

Dress wasn’t the right word. It was a gown. A fancier gown than you’d ever seen. It felt tailor-made as you slipped it on. A bright red number that flared out and accentuated your curves in all the right places.

When it was delivered you thought about canceling, but realized you couldn’t. You didn’t have his number. You told yourself it was cultural differences and set out to pile your hair on the top of your head and doing your make-up the best you could to match the beautiful outfit.

It came with shoes and long white gloves that went up past your elbows. When you looked in the mirror at yourself you almost cried.

“I look like a princess.” Your mouth parted as you grabbed the white fur cloak Bucky’d sent and the small matching handbag.

You realized you never found out what he had done for a living all day. Based on the outfit you assumed it was something that paid well. 

“You’re not a gold digger.” You rolled your eyes. 

Bucky knew that. You never would have accepted these gifts. The clock was almost seven and you lifted your head and walked down to the lobby.

“Lovely.” The Innkeeper was at the bottom of the stairs. “Are you going to the palace?”

“The palace?” You held your gown up, careful not to trip.

“It’s the royal Christmas ball.” She reached out for your hands. “You will be the most beautiful person there.”

“Do you know a man named Bucky?” You tried to think of his last name. “Longer brown hair scruffled beard. Blue eyes?”

“I think with a name like ‘Bucky’ I would remember him.” She shook her head. “Is he your date? Maybe he is a palace guard. I know they all get invited. It’s quite a celebration.”

“He said party. I was ready for cheese dip and charades.” You dropped her hand and pointed to the dress. “Not waltzes and champagne.”

“You’ll be the belle!” She kissed your cheek. “Your carriage awaits.”

Your stomach dropped, half expecting a real carriage. Instead, there was a town car with a driver, opening the door for you. 

“Have fun!” The Innkeeper and her husband waved as you climbed in the back, worried where the night was headed but butterflies in your stomach told you someplace magical.

~~

“Announcing Miss Y/L/N.” A man boomed your voice when you entered the palace.

All eyes turned to you. You didn’t know if your shocked face matched their own. You couldn’t focus for too long as your eyes went to the ceiling of the massive ballroom. A Christmas ball at a real European castle. Your head was swimming.

The next guest was announced and a waiter handed you a glass of champagne. You made your way amongst the strangers, soaking it all in, hoping that Bucky would swoop in and guide you through the night. 

“Funny, I didn’t realize you were inviting peasants this year.” The voice caught your attention.

You turned to see a stick skinny woman in a beautiful blue gown about your age. Her face was twisted in anger as she spoke to an older woman who matched her in beauty and grace. Her face looked just as disappointed as she looked you up and down. 

Then you noticed the golden crown nestled on the top of her head and again your mouth hung open. 

“Your majesty.” You bowed, never thinking you would ever meet a real Royal. “I was not expecting the honor.”

“In Romkovia we go by ‘Your Grace’.” The queen approached you. “Something you would know if you were from here. If you were one of us. But you never will be. You need to accept that and leave.”

“I’m sorry.” You were stunned and confused at the same time. “I am in your beautiful country visiting. I meant no offense.”

“Tell me.” She held her shoulder back. “What makes you think you’re good enough for the Prince? Good enough for Romkovia? You don’t know what it takes to lead. You’re not a royal and you will never be one.”

“Ummm.” You bit your lip. “What?”

“ANNOUNCING THE CROWN PRINCE OF ROMKOVIA, HEIR APPARENT TO THE CROWN JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES.” The booming announcement made you look away from the Queen.

The sight at the top of the stairs made you almost stumble. There was Bucky, short-haired, styled back, no beard, dressed like a Prince. 

Someone whacked into your shoulder on one side and then another as the queen and the beauty walked passed you. 

Bucky came down the stairs one at a time. His eyes scanned the crowd and stopped at you. A smile spread across his face. 

The crowd went back to chatting and the orchestra music started again. The queen and the other woman both tried for his attention, but he brushed them off as he made his way to you. 

“My lady.” He lifted your gloved hand and placed a kiss on your knuckles. “May I have this dance?”

“You’re the friggin Pince?!?” You spoke through gritted teeth. 

“Sometimes I like to disguise myself amongst my people.” Bucky led you to the dance floor. “It cheers me up. But nothing like the cheer, I felt with you today.”

He took your hand in the air and his other found your hip as he began to lead you around the dance floor. 

“A warning would have been nice!” You glanced around the room. “That’s why the woman recognized you at the cookie contest?”

“I clean up nicely.” He winked. “And so do you. You look lovely.”

“I don’t appreciate being lied to.” You tried to focus on him and not the eyes on you as you moved across the dance floor.

“I never lied.” He spun you in a circle. “I felt a connection with you like none other. The sleigh ride, the carolers. All of it.” 

Your heart grew warm at the memories.

“What does my title have to do with any of that?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing.” You sighed. “I felt it too. Prince or not. Not more secrets though. Agreed?”

The song ended and Bucky bowed, you curtsied like the other dancing ladies. 

“In the interest of being honest.” Bucky offered you an arm. You wrapped yours around it as he led you off the dance floor.

“I don’t think your mother likes me.” The queen glared daggers as you walked by.

“She wants me to marry Regina.” He sighed. “I’ve refused multiple times. But she will not relent.” 

“I take it Regina is the beautiful woman whose face is in a permanent snarl?” You noticed her seconds away from flipping you off as you walked by.

“That’s one way to put it.” Bucky paused in the corner. “I don’t want to talk about my mother or Regina. I want to talk about us, about today, about the magic around us.”

“It was magic, wasn’t it?” You felt giddy, knowing it wasn’t just you.

“I have a confession. Today, I was so upset because I’d come to terms that I was about to lose everything.” Bucky took both your hands. “But then like an absolute angel you crossed my path. I’ve had more fun today, more fun with you than anyone. Due to a very old royal decree I am to lose my crown at midnight on Christmas eve if I am not wed. Will you be my wife?”

You blinked at him several times. This could not be happening. You started to look around the room.

“Y/N?” Bucky looked concerned.

“I’m just trying to find the secret camera.” You didn’t drop his hands. “Is this a prank?”

“I know you felt it too. Our connection.” He reached in his pocket. “Please. Make me the happiest man on Earth?”

You brought your free hand to your mouth as you saw the biggest diamond in existence. 

“But…I’m a stranger.” You felt dizzy. “And your mom clearly hates me!”

“But, dare I say it, I love you.” Bucky pulled you close. “You and only you.” 

“You don’t know me.” You touched his chest, not sure you wanted to getaway.

“I know your soul.” He smiled. “The rest will be surprises along the way. All of which I’m sure to enjoy.” 

It felt like the room was closing in. Your heart screams yes, your brain telling it to calm down. Then your eyes settled on a rat looking man in the corner. His nose giant and his mustache looking like whiskers. 

“That is my evil cousin Gerald.” Bucky sighed. “He is watching us, because without my wedding, he inherits the throne and will no doubt turn Romkovia into shambles.” 

“I…I can’t…this is too much pressure.” You took a step back as Bucky’s arms fell. “Marry Beatrice then. Save the country.”

“If I have to spend a lifetime without love. It will turn me as hard as my mother. I’ll be the one who puts Romkovia in shambles.” There was a pleading to his voice. “I need you. Please.”

You felt yourself slipping away.

“I need air.” You spun. “Don’t follow me.”

You made your way to the balcony. Bursting outside. The cool air on your skin was refreshing. The weather here was truly magical. Tears came to your eyes as you tried to comprehend what was happening.

“I hope those are tears of joy.” A man stepped out from the corner of the stone veranda.

“You.” Your eyes went up and down his red tuxedo. His brown eyes were unmistakable. “You’re the Santa from this morning.” 

“You don’t like your Christmas wish?” He came next to you.

“My friends and family stay happy and healthy?” You smiled. “I appreciate it quite a bit.”

“That was what your mouth spoke. But I heard your heart. You wished for love.” He leaned against the railing. “And isn’t that what you’ve found? In a day no less, with a prince who worships you. What is there to cry about?”

“This is too much, too soon.” You laughed. “I can’t handle this.”

“Listen to your heart.” He touched your chest. “It’s never wrong.” 

“Who are you talking to?” The voice of the queen made you snap your head.

You turned to look back at the man touching your heart, but there was nobody there. 

“Santa?” You glanced around for him.

“My son has made me realize something.” The queen walked over to you. “I saw it in his eyes just now. The same look is in yours. She grabbed your hands. Where there is love there is my blessing.” 

“Your Grace. I don’t know what to say.” Check off evil-mom.

“Say yes.” She squeezed your hands. “Let my son make you as happy as you make him.” 

She took your arm in hers and led you back inside. The entire ball had stopped and was looking at you. 

“I realized I may have forgotten an important part of tradition.” Bucky dropped to one knee on the dance floor. “Please, marry me?”

He held up the ring box.

“Ugh.” His mother rolled her eyes and she dropped your hand and grabbed her own. “Don’t use that old antique. This one is much preferred.” 

She handed her son her own engagement ring. He beamed up at her then back at you, now holding an even more gorgeous diamond that meant so much more.

You didn’t know what to say, your insides struggling, but if there was one person’s advice you could count on it was Santa. So you listened to your heart.

“Yes.” You didn’t have time to think before Bucky was on his feet.

His arms wrapped around you as his lips crashed against yours. The entire ballroom exploded in applause. Christmas magic was truly in the air.

~~

Christmas Eve was a blur. You spent all morning readying for your wedding. The dress was ornate, regal, and pure white. 

When the doors of the chapel opened for you to walk down the aisle your heart melted. In the pews were your nieces and nephew accompanied by their grandparents. Then you saw every one of your students and their parents. Then your neighbors, including mean old Mr. Crandle with a huge smile on his face. 

Bucky waited for you at the top of the aisle.

“I had a private jet chartered for them.” He took your hands as he whispered in your ear. “As a wedding gift.” 

“And here I was going to buy you a scarf.” You whispered back. 

“You’ve already given me the best gift.” He kissed your hand. “Love.”

And what love it was. 

~~

The wedding flew by. You’d changed gowns three times and by the time the dancing was done and all the children were asleep it was time for you and Bucky to retire. Your nerves were through the roof as he led you through the palace. 

“Welcome home.” He opened the door to his private rooms.

Your voice caught in your throat as you walked inside.

“Of course mother gave us an estate as a wedding gift.” Bucky walked over to the giant four poster bed. “And it will be yours to decorate as you please.”

“This is a fairytale.” You sat on the bed.

“This if your life.” Bucky put a hand on your cheek. “My Princess.”

His lips found yours as he laid you back on to the bed. He was gentle, his tongue dancing with yours in a sublime kiss. Your hands went for his clothing and he began to peel away the layers. You wanted to have all of your prince, your husband. 

He sat up and stripped down, then grabbed your arm and pulled you up, pushing your gown off. You rose from the bed and shimmied out of the thing, wanting nothing between the two of you. Bucky continued to kiss you as he kicked off his pants and shoes. 

“You are exquisite in every way.” He laid you back on the bed while he loomed over you, his eyes taking in your shape. 

Normally you were nervous your first time with anyone, but it was different with Bucky, everything was. You held your hand up, signaling for him to come down.

He honored your request and crashed his lips to yours as he moved you back deeper into the plush bed. 

The last few days now felt like nothing but a tease and you were more than ready for him. You parted your legs and bent your knees, then reached for him. Your eyes popped up when you felt how large he was. Royal indeed.

“Keep touching me like that and I won’t be able to consummate this marriage.” Bucky kissed down your jaw to your neck. 

You moved your hands to his hips and guided him forward. His cock found your entrance and he pushed inside. 

Your back arched as he slid into you with ease, your body waiting and ready for him. 

“It’s like you were sent for me.” He kissed down your clavicle. “My special Christmas gift.” 

A moan left your mouth as he began to pump in and out of you, each thrust sending sparks through your body. You rocked against him, both of you turning into a sweaty mess as he brought you alive in more ways than you thought possible. 

“Bucky…I….I’m going to.” You were running out of breath.

“Open for me.” His teeth dragged your skin. “Pull the ribbon, yank the bow. Come undone.” 

Your toes curled as you exploded underneath him, pleasure shooting out from your core. You gasped and moaned as he continued, elongating your orgasm. 

“Such a wonderful present.” He bottomed out inside of you. “My gift.”

His seed filled you up, coating your walls and womb. Normally you would have objected, but you were married. There was nothing wrong with trying for little princes and princess right away. 

Bucky pulled out and rolled to his side, snuggling you against him. 

“Merry Christmas.” He kissed the top of your head. “Wife.”

A smile crossed your face. Princess would take stop time to get used to, but you liked wife right away.


End file.
